Coronation: Windspear's Pride
Coronation: Windspear's Pride is an action-shooter video game that is in the planning stages, through up by 2091riveraisrael, and is set to be developed by Universal Sentra, the Project Corporation's official video game industry. It is scheduled to be the first part of the Coronation series of planned video games based on the Machinima Coronation. It was set to be preceded by Condemnation: Server Strike and succeeded by Coronation: Windspear's Pride 2. The player is set to control Aeons Windspear, a Seven Sage Player, and Veteran of both the Landfall Event, and Moderation War, whom 2 years after the war created his own clan The White Sky Riders. He and his girlfriend Tanya Bladedancer, leader of the Blades of the Phoenix, join together with other clans against RagingSun6989, and Shadow Ocean who at some part in the 2 years post war going rogue for unknown reasons. The game's storyline is somewhat dark, partly because of RagingSun6989's madness of other clan members throughout all of the Halo games on Xbox Live. Gameplay 'Single Player' There are two modes for single player: Campaign and Boot Camp. 'Campaign' Campaign is the main mode of Windspear's Pride. The player plays as Aeons Windspear, the protagonist for many of the Coronation games. The player travels through several missions, completing objectives, killing enemy players, and destroying vehicles of Shadow Ocean, while at the same time rescuing Xbox Live Players in need. The plot starts out about 3 and a half months after Shadow Ocean attacked Phoenix Haven on Halo 4's map Harvest, as Shadow Ocean, monitored by RagingSun6989 who is present on the battlefield watching from on top of his Wraith is invading a Blades of the Phoenix and White Sky Rider server base, on an unidentified map outside of the Xbox Live Network. Aeons Windspear rescues his girlfriend from the front during the harsh assault and they evacuate the server in a Hornet, only to temporary land at a town where they eliminated a traitor that might have been the main source on the Shadow Ocean attack. After the town raid, Windspear and his girlfriend eventually fled the Unidentified server completely. In the game, Windspear discovers several forms of coding left behind during the Moderation War 2 years ago, that lead Shadow Ocean into gaining one victory after another with the use of upgraded guns and tanks". During the course of the previous 3 months, Windspear learns that RisingSun90777 has taken control of all of Halo 5, and is developing and modding "Advanced weapons even beyond Halo's game Standards" (Shooting through walls, destroying Structures, advanced armor, Ext) from multiple online game developers in the Real World." Throughout the game, Aeons Windspear ventures out on both the front line and behind Shadow Ocean lines where he rescues members of Tornado squad. Sometimes they are in Shadow Ocean bases in Halo 5, and other times he has to spawn in and save them from RisingSun90777's forge created map servers on either Halos 2, 3, or 4. To avoid the destruction of Xbox Live and the White Sky Riders, Windspear must destroy the code streams and stop RisingSun90777 before he reaches his main server at Forge Island. 'Boot Camp' Boot Camp is a training level in which the player learns the controls. Boot Camp consists of training areas for all weapons, an obstacle course, and a "live fire course" in which Aeon Windspear is shot at by Xbox Live volunteer players armed with Shadow Ocean guns. 'Multiplayer' In 2-4 player multiplayer, players choose their character, faction (Shadow Ocean, White Sky Riders, Blades of the Phoenix), and difficulty. Players then select a map. The players fight each other until the number of preset required kills to win is reached. Soundtrack ''Trivia'' Category:In the Planning Category:Planned Video Games Category:Coronation Future Installments